An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include an engine and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide power to a load through a generator bus and circuit breakers or other types of switches. A generator system including two or more generators may be connected to a generator bus and to other generators through circuit breakers. Each generator may include a local generator controller that manages the circuit breakers and paralleling operations with the other generators.
Generators are available in many sizes. The cost of operating the generator may be proportional to size. Thus, most users would prefer to select the smallest generator that comfortably meets the user's current or future power needs. The primary factor in selecting a generator size is load. The load refers to the electrical requirements of the devices that are powered by the generator.